


Who Needs a Fire When You've Got Me Pressed Against Your Chest?

by sunsetwine



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Pre WWII actually, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, WWII Stucky, idk how to tag things i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetwine/pseuds/sunsetwine
Summary: Bucky helps Steve warm up.





	Who Needs a Fire When You've Got Me Pressed Against Your Chest?

It was nearly Christmas, and you could feel it in the air. The city was alive with lights and decorations and the laughter of families. You couldn't go anywhere without hearing Christmas music on the radio.

 

The festivity was almost  _palpable._

 

But while everyone was out enjoying the winter wonderland, a certain Steve Rogers was sitting in his apartment trying not to freeze his _ass_ off while waiting for Bucky to come home, praying to god the idiot wasn’t dying of hypothermia in some grimy alley.

 

Wrapped in every coat and blanket Steve could find, he was curled next to the fireplace trying to keep warm. Bucky usually came home late, but Steve couldn’t help but worry no matter how many times Buck told him he could take care of himself.

 

Steve had just had began to doze off when the jiggle of the doorknob reached his ears, and a second later a disheveled looking Bucky was stepping into the house.

 

“Finally, I was starting to think you had frozen to death behind a bar, you jerk,” Steve quipped through only slightly chattering teeth and a grin.

 

“Good timing too, you look like you’re gonna pass out, Stevie,” Bucky chided, an eyebrow quirked.

 

“Shut up.” Steve laughed, and Bucky matched his grin.

 

Setting his things to the side, Bucky walked over to Steve and ruffled his hair, before leaning in to admire Steve’s pink tinged cheeks. His heart swelled.

 

“You think you can survive long enough for me to make some soup?”

 

"I think I can Manage."

 

+++

 

The duo sat buried beneath blankets by the soft light of the fire, sipping on their chicken soup and listening to christmas carols on the radio. With his head resting on Bucky’s shoulder, Steve could feel him shake with laughter and hear his voice rumble in his chest.

 

He loved these moments the most. The moments where they were just together and happy and nothing else mattered. Just them, right then and there.

 

“You feeling better?” The question snapped Steve from his thoughts. He nodded his head yes.

 

“Still a little cold, but I don’t mind. It was worse while you were at work,” he mumbled before finishing his soup.

 

“Hm…” Bucky hummed.

 

“Hm?”

 

Bucky set his bowl aside, then shifted in the blankets so that he was sitting just behind Steve.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Bucky carefully wrapped his arms around Steve’s small torso, his legs on either side of him, before tightening his grip until Steve’s back was pressed flush against his chest. He sighed and happily began to press kisses to Steve's cheek

 

And neck.

 

And shoulder, along his jawline, the corner of his mouth, right below his ear.

 

“B-Bucky!” Steve’s face was bright red. Bucky chuckled.

 

“You know, you’re cute when you blush.”

 

Steve hit him in the arm, grinning. “Shut up!”

 

“Okay, okay!”

 

They laughed.

 

Bucky buried his face in the crook of Steve’s neck, sighing deeply. Steve relaxed against him, warm and happy and comfortable, pulling the blankets tighter around them.

 

Lifting his head, Bucky placed a kiss to Steve’s temple. “Better?” he mumbled.

 

“Better.” Steve cooed.

 

And the night was spent just like that, sharing each other’s warmth, tangled in each other’s arms while thoughts of the harsh weather were lost to lazy kisses and loving whispers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this was pretty short and simple, i just thought it was a cute idea and had to write it down (and also i was scared i'd mess up if i made it too long). this is the first fanfiction i've ever posted, so i hope it wasn't too bad lmao. feel free to tell me how i can improve! i'll start writing longer, more complex fanfiction with an actual storyline once i break out of my shell.  
> \- scott


End file.
